hips dont lie
by xoxoAlwaysBeingMe
Summary: Plot-the cast of the vampire diaries (Nina, Ian, Paul, Steven, Candice, Claire, Kat and Joseph) have came up with the idea to go to a club, Joseph and Nina play a game of cat and mouse flirting with one another having feelings for each other though neither of them will come out and say it.


Hips don`t lie.

Plot-the cast of the vampire diaries (Nina, Ian, Paul, Steven, Candice, Claire, Kat and Joseph) have came up with the idea to go to a club, Joseph and Nina play a game of cat and mouse flirting with one another having feelings for each other though neither of them will come out and say it. Nian does not exist in this author`s note I`m a hardcore Nina shipper but now I like the idea of Nina and Joseph too.

Nina`s point of view;

I sighed as I took a look of my club look for tonight I was wearing a curve hugging black mini dress that came just above my knees to the mid of my hip and black pumps that I knew I would be able to dance in while for my hair it was slightly curled at the tips and for my makeup it was a natural look.

Tonight me and the most of the cast were heading out to a brand new club that just opened _"wow nini you sure you`re not trying to look good for anyone" _Claire said pushing herself of the wall she was leaning on smirking _"oh shush up you as if you`re not trying to look good for anyone" _I said back smirking at her she laughed before coming over and hugging me from behind _" just wait till the guys see you one of them won`t be able to keep their hands off you"_ she said in a joking tone since joining the cast Claire was my second best friend on set besides Candice she knew that I kind of have a thing for Joseph Morgan who played her older brother on the show and that we kind of flirted with each other but we never acted on it .

"_girls the guys and cabs are here "_Kat yelled up to me and Claire the girls and I had choose to get ready at my place while the guys got ready at Ian`s _"CABS ARE HERE!" _we heard Candice yell mocking jersey shore we laughed before heading down to find all of the boys standing there waiting for us with Kat and Candice _"alright Nina , Claire ,Paul and Joey boy in one cab while me , Steven ,Ian and Kat in the other "_ Candice said coming up with groups for the cabs Joseph cringed at the nickname Joey boy she used on him before turning towards me and smirking as he looked me up and down earning a slap upside the head from Ian _"stare at her endless legs at the club the cabs are waiting" _Ian said making the others laugh before going out to the cabs once we reached the club Paul and Joseph got out helping me and Claire out of the taxi before we went in once we got in the club me and the girls started dancing to Yeah 3x by Chris brown _"girl I wanna yeah yeah yeah!"_Claire said singing as me and her grinded she leaned into me _"bet cha wish this was Joey don`t cha mate?"_she said teasing me _"don`t know what you`re talking about Claire bear"_ I said continuing to dance _"oh sure you don`t "oh Joey that`s it baby, faster ,harder Joey""_ she said mocking "_oh god she must have heard me sleep talking when she slept over at my place_ "I thought to myself soon the song changed to shakira`s hips don`t lie _"I LOVE THIS SONG"_ I almost put yelled to the girls over the beat of the bass though the speakers as I started moving my hips.

Joseph`s point of view;

I watched Nina as her and Claire talked and grinded with each other though out the song yeah 3x by Chris brown before her and Claire got up on the table dancing moving their hips as shakira`s song hips don`t lie started I have to say I was turn on before when she was dancing to Chris brown but once the current song started playing I was even more _"Um man maybe you wanna cover yourself "_I heard Steven chuckle at me I looked at him to see him point downwards I followed his gaze to find what he was talking about "_shit"_ I thought to myself _"HEY GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" _me and the boys looked up to see Claire, Kat and Candice yelling at some random guy trying to feel up Nina I felt myself get mad I got up ignoring my personal problem walking over to the guy who had jet black hair and his back facing me I taped him as the other guys stood behind me he faced me it was somewhat shorter than me so I bent down to his level _"Just who the fucking hell do you think you are trying to crop a feel of MY GIRLFRIEND!"_ I said yelling at him making Kat, Candice ,Claire and Nina look at me shocked while the guys just laughed at the guy who tired staring me down_ "Ha please don`t think you`re all that buddy one night with me and she won`t want your ass"_ the guy said as he moved his hands about to ready to fight me Nina walked over to me and grabbed my arm most likely knowing I was about ready to deck this asshole _"hey asshole if she wanted you she wouldn't have been fighting you "_I said pushing her hand off my arm and getting in the guy`s face _"Oh yeah?"_ he said I smirked at him _"hey sweetie why don`t you leave your boyfriend and come with me for the night"_ he said looking at her oh he makes this oh so easy I thought before grabbing his shirt and picking him up so I wouldn't have to bend down anymore _"alright now you listen and you listen good yeah? ,you leave me ,my friends and MY girlfriend alone or else "_ I said he still looked cocky so I threw him across the room into a table _"STAY AWAY FROM MY NINA!"_ I yelled before wrapping my arm around her making her grab my face making me look at her _"so I'm your girlfriend now "she_ asked smirking _"since day one when I started flirting with you"_ I said she grabbed on to the leather jacket I was wearing and whispered in my ear _"I want you"_ I flashed her a grin grabbing her hand we said goodbye to our friends and lefted heading to her place.

Nina`s point of view;

Once we got to my place I fought with my keys trying to unlock the door as I felt Joseph kiss my neck once we got into the house and close the door I ran from him choosing to play a game of catch me if you can he ran after me as I headed upstairs pulling my dress off as I walked up the steps he came behind me and picked me up putting me over his shoulder I giggled _"Joseph Morgan put me the hell down"_ I all but yelled _"Oh I will love don`t you worry your pretty little head "_he said before throwing me down on to the bed before taking off his shirt and pants along with his boxers as well _"well now this just isn't fair you still have things on"_ he said looking me up and down _"no one told you take your clothes off"_ I giggled he then walked over to me and rid me of what was lefted on my body and getting on the bed and kissing my neck making his way down my body _"Don`t tease me Joseph _"I said he made his way back up to my ear and whispered _"What happened to Joey?"_ he asked me mockingly before going back to where he was before and going at me _oh how the fuck did he know about that _I thought _"Shit Joey don`t stop"_ I cried out almost four hours later we had stopped and laid down beside each other breathing heavy _"well one thing`s for sure "_he said as he looked at me _"what?" _I asked _"Your hips sure as bloody hell don`t lie"_ he said smirking before leaning over me to kiss me for yet another round.


End file.
